Hollow's Eve: Fantasy
by GammaDancer
Summary: Alright fan girls I have a treat for you. Kurogane and Fai have fun on Hollow's Eve.


Fantasy: Hollow's Eve

DM & SM

Tsubasa: Kurogane & Fai-AU

Rated: NC-17

Fingers tentatively slid down his stomach causing him to giggle. Upon following those fingers had came the lips. He wiggled under the torture. A small whimper escaped from between his lips as his tormentor lifted himself off of him. Blue eyes looked up pleadingly at red ones. The silent plead for him to continue what he had started. A chuckled escape the tormentor's lip as he stood. The tormented glared up at him as he sat up. He reached out to him but missed when the tormentor backed up.

"Dammit Kurogane!" The tortured screamed, "You always do this. You have to stop leaving me hanging. It is really trying when I have to do a hand-job every time you feel like stopping."

Kurogane resettled his clothes and began to leave the room. He completely ignored his partner's protests as he closed the door. He heard something hit it. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. He seriously needed a drink. They had to have something hard around here how much everyone loves to get drunk. He walked into the living room, heading for the kitchen, just in time to catch Sakura's shirt before it hit him in the face.

'They're at it again or are they drunk?' From the giggles that where erupting from Sakura's lips, they were at it again. 'Damn is everyone, but me, in the mood tonight.'

He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Everything in there wasn't going to do for his temperament. He looked in the pantry unsuccessfully finding nothing. He grabbed the coffee can deciding to get high off it instead. He turned back to the kitchen only to stop when he saw Fai standing there glaring at him. Fai reached for the can, snatching it away from him. He watched as he placed it back on the shelf and grabbed his hand. Fai dragged him to the basement. He didn't try to resist because this was one of the few times that Fai had ever taken the role of dominant.

Fai didn't let go of Kurogane until they reached one of the rooms in the basement that had a padlock on the door. He reached inside his pocket to get the key. This particular room was especially reserved for him. He opened the door and shoved his partner inside. With a flick of his finger he turned the lights on. The room glowed in the blue light. There were chains, whips, tables and desk in the closed space. He watched as Kurogane looked around. He went to one of the walls and fingered a three-tailed whip. He looked back at his partner. He motion for him to sit down when he looked at him. He walked over to him and sat straddling his lap.

"What do you think of this room?" He motioned to the equipment.

Kurogane raised one eyebrow. He took another glanced around. It was a fairly interesting room. There were some entertaining things hanging on the walls. He looked back up at Fai. "It's interesting. Why are we here?"

A smile graced his face. "I told you that I was tired of you leaving me hanging." Fai then reached behind the chair and pressed a button. The arms of the chair became handcuffs. Some of the boards slid down from the back of the chair, leaving part of Kurogane's back bare.

He glared at the vampire-mage. He tried to break his confinements. "This is not funny." He was being ignored because Fai walked to the wall that held the whips and pick up the three-tailed one. Kurogane stiffened as he watched Fai circle him a few times.

"Loosen up Kuro-pan," Fai purred, "it will only hurt if you stiffen up."

"Your nuts," Kurogane tried to look at Fai as he felt him stop behind him. "This is going to hurt either way."

Fai leaned over his shoulder. "Or it can be orgasmic."

"Not…" He lied. He felt himself harden at his partner's words. He cursed his body's betrayal.

Fai smiled as he watched the samurai's body respond to his words. He put the whip on the desk and walked in front of the captured man. "Let me get you out of these straining pants." He grabbed the band of the pants and eased them off of him. He threw them somewhere behind him. He next grabbed at the enlarged member and began to stroke it. He looked up in time to see Kurogane throw his head back in a silent moan. He stopped his ministrations. He walked back to the desk. He picked up the whip and swung it. It whipped into Kurogane's back.

He arched forward. "Shit…" He moaned. Another whip connected to his back, after he had time to recover, making him arched forward again. Next time he wasn't able to recover before another one made contact. This went on with him getting harder, if that was even possible, and moaning loudly Fai's name.

Fai dropped the whip and came around to straddle him sinking himself onto this partner's member. He tilted Kurogane's face up towards his and covered his lips with his. He began to rotate his hips to start a rhythm. He felt Kurogane thrust up into him. He released himself from the kiss to throw his head back in a loud moan. He twitched his hips as Kurogane found away to speed thrust himself into Fai.

Fai gripped his shoulders and slid down him. Kurogane watched this with excitement. It always amused him to watch as Fai succumbs to him. To watch every part of his partner's body crumble in his hands gave him a high he only got from being with him. He released one leg to change the angle. It caused him to go deeper into Fai, however it changed their rhythm. Fai had to do the work now.

The change in position almost mad him fall off the samurai's lap. He let the position stand though as he gyrated on the shaft. He could feel himself about to come anyways. He only had to stay that way for a few more seconds. He did a hard thrust down and thought he might have injured himself. He was surprised how much hard Kurogane still getting. He dug his fingers into his shoulders as he pushed up. He let go of the pressure and he slid down hard again. He was reposition to a straddle when Kurogane's leg came back up.

"You're playing on dangerous grounds Fai." Kurogane said pull on Fai's hair forcing his head back.

"Kuro-pan!" He cried out as Kurogane took back control of their ride.

Kurogane caught a glance of Fai's fangs as his mouth opened wide. He licked his lips, he loved when Fai bit him no matter what he told others. He released his grip on his hair and Fai did what he wanted him to do. He bit him at the cortex where his shoulder and neck met. He moaned softly as he felt his blood leave his body. He thrust faster into Fai.

He couldn't take it anymore. He rotated his hips once more and pulled his fangs from Kurogane's neck to scream his name as he came. He then rested his head on his shoulder to catch his breath. Kurogane had stopped to let him do this. Bad move for Fai stood up, after catching his breath, went around the back of the chair and press the button to release him from his confinements. Fai then started towards the door.

A startled Kurogane looked at Fai with a confused expression. He wasn't finished yet, why had he gotten up? He felt his wrist being released. He thought that they were going to finish until he saw him going towards the door.

"Where are you going we are not finish?" Kurogane said still a little daze.

Fai looked back at him rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired Kuro-chan." Secretly smiling from the expression he was getting back from him. He then turned to leave. He didn't make it for he was grabbed around the waist and yanked back. He fell back onto Kurogane with a moan.

The ex-tormentor whipped the white locks back from his tormentor's ear. He bit his ear after whispering they _were not_ done. He had Fai moaning again in seconds. Their dance was not anywhere near complete as Fai had thought.

----------------

Fini!


End file.
